Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 5 & 3 \\ 0 & 8 & 2 \\ 7 & 2 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 0 & 7 \\ 5 & 8 & 2 \\ 3 & 2 & 4\end{array}\right]$